Each day over 10,000,000+ related keyword searches are conducted for people trying to find people. If searches for related keywords include electronic white pages, dating and business networking are counted, the total would be over 40,000,000+, which would make searching for people one of the most searched subject categories in the world online.
Today, there are 2.3 billion Internet connected users around the world, and 6 billion mobile device owners and are growing exponentially. Searching and Social Networking is effecting and influencing all users, businesses and advertisers globally.
However, there is not a “top of mind” or superior people search solution to search, connect and communicate with a desired person instantly. Thus, it is desirable to solve some of the problems associated with searching for people online.